<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crystal Ball Confessions by Bubble_Song (Ode_To_Time)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078677">Crystal Ball Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ode_To_Time/pseuds/Bubble_Song'>Bubble_Song (Ode_To_Time)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cystal Ball Confessions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Crack, F/M, Pregnancy, Smut, Vaginal Sex, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ode_To_Time/pseuds/Bubble_Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya tells Rose about a secret she can no longer keep, but Rose is already aware.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cystal Ball Confessions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crystal Ball Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some unspecified time during the war, Rose and Kanaya had some peace to themselves. Vrissy, Harry, and Tavros had been put into the safe hands of John and Jade at the moment, leaving the two women alone for the time being. Currently, they had taken up residence at a safe house, a small cabin stuffed with all the supplies they could need for their short stay. </p><p>While the situation could qualify for a short vacation and rest, Kanaya was not happy with the arrangement. Both she and Rose had been on tense terms for a while now, ever since Yiffy. But this was not the only reason for her discontent.</p><p>Kanaya had called Rose down to the dinner table, her expression somber. After a moment of silence, she speaks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Rose I Have Something To Confess</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Im Pregnant </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: With Johns Baby </span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: </span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: I’m sorry, could you repeat that?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: I Have Been Sleeping With John For A While Now </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Which Is To Say We Have Been Having Sex</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Ever Since I Learned Of Your Infidelity With Jade Ive Been Heartbroken</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: I Did My Best To Put It Behind Me If Only For Vrissy’s Sake</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: But I Couldnt</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: You Betrayed My Trust And I Did Not Feel Comfortable Confiding In Anyone Else About These Feelings</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Except John.</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: He Was Understanding And Kind To Me Which Greatly Endeared Me</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: So</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: One Thing Led To Another</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: And We Began Sleeping Together</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: I know.</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: You</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: You Knew</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: How Did You Know</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Did you know I kept my crystal balls, Kanaya?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: I sometimes use them to check up on our friends, usually during dull moments.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Usually with regrets...</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: The saddest moment I ever intruded on was Karkat furiously—</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: One Moment </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: If You Had The Crystal Balls Then Why Didnt You Use Them To Find Vrissy When She Was In Danger</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Actually Why Did We Not Try Alchemizing Gear Like That It Seemed Like It Would Be Useful Now That I Think About It</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: That is in the past, Kanaya. This is now.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: And the truth is, I saw. </span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: I saw all the times you two made love. </span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Your bodies, against each other. </span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: In the throes of passion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose closes her eyes, recalling when she first witnessed Kanaya and John’s act of infidelity. By pure accident, because she was having a dull moment. </p><p> </p><p>Jonn and Kanaya were in a bunker, just a small place they visited together while on their travels. They sat next to each other, Kanaya holding his hand with a faint green blush.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Thank You For Being Such A Good Friend Through These Troubling Times John</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: thanks kanaya. you’ve been a great friend too!</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: i really needed someone like that, especially after roxy.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: it’s kinda funny that we got along so well now too, since the only time we talked was when i was trying to be rose.</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Do You Think You Can Be Rose Again</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: In The Metaphorical Sense</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: what?</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Do You Think You Can Fulfill The Same Role As My Wife</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Sexually</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: oh. </span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: um, </span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: well...</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: kanaya, you’re great, and i really enjoyed my time with you.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: and maybe, if we didn’t live in this situation right now, i could see us in a relationship. </span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: but you’re still married to rose.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: i’d feel really bad about myself if i slept with you.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: i don’t even know if i could face rose afterword.</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Rose Still Faced Me After She Had Yiffy</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: And Jade Still Faced Me But Thats Neither Here Nor There Now Is It</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: But Between Us There Are Even Less Consequences</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: But Dont Mistake My Offer For Spite</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Although I Admit That May Be A Factor But It Is Very Small In Comparison To The Joy I Feel When I Am Around You</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Ironically You Have Become A Breath Of Fresh Air</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Which Is Not Me Trying To Make A Pun Just An Observation</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: i know what you mean.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: things have been rough lately, even outside of the whole rebellion thing going on.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: and i don’t know if me and roxy are going to get back together.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: i mean, it’s possible, but i don’t know.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: i don’t want to be another sadsack, but with you i don’t feel that way.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: so, maybe, just this once........</span>
</p><p> </p><p>John leans in, closing his eyes. Kanaya doesn’t hesitate, cupping his face and pressing her soft lips against his. Slowly, they lie on the bed, Kanaya throwing her cloak away and undoing her belt. John only had to throw off his still-too-small godtier shirt. Kanaya comes closer, hooking a delicate finger around his boxers and pulling them off. His cock springs free, which Kanaya quickly catches. She begins to pump, slowly working him to an erection.</p><p>Meanwhile, John’s hands travel up her shirt. He starts at her waist and works his way up, lifting her shirt away. It catches on her horns for a moment, earning a laugh from both of them. </p><p>Kanaya kicks off her pants and underwear, leaving herself naked before John. Her body was slender and lithe, yet muscular. There was a large, light gray scar over the lower portion of her stomach, twisted against her smooth skin. Kanaya kisses him again, this time traveling from his mouth, to his jaw, then down to his neck. Her fangs scrap against his skin. John shuddered at the sensation, both aroused and intimidated.</p><p>Kanaya was used to being gentle. She enjoyed it, to an extent. But she always thought of dabbling in the rougher side, something she could never quite indulge with in Rose. And Rose knew it, for she never one for pain in the bedroom. But John had a high resistance than she. </p><p>His hand travels downward, cupping her sex. Kanaya purrs, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He presses a finger inside, rubbing against her sensitive nub. Kanaya allows her hands to run down his back. John adds another digit, rubbing in circles as Kanaya traces her nails along his back. </p><p>John pushes further inside, earning a moan from Kanaya. His thumb presses against her clit, continuing his circular motions as Kanaya kisses him again. She moans, reflexively rolling her hips as John continues his ministrations. Her hands move from behind his back to the front, both hands wrapping around his member. </p><p>Her hands travels down to grasp his cock. Her fingers curl around his shaft once more, slowly working his erection. John moans, pressing his hand deeper inside her, his thumb rubbing in circles against her clit. Kanaya kisses him again, her movements steadily getting quicker as John matches her pace. Kanaya tenses, shuddering as her first orgasm washes over her. She releases from his mouth, looking down at his twitching member.</p><p> </p><p>She moves to embrace him again. John’s hand instantly goes to her breast, moving his head down to lick and suck at her nipples. Kanaya nips at his collarbone, not enough to make him bleed, but enough to leave a mark. She holds him tight, rolling onto the bed with John above her. </p><p>Kanaya grabs his head, pushing them towards her waist. Catching on, John wastes no time taking a hold of her thighs and spreading them apart. He presses his mouth to her wetness, flicking his tongue along her folds. </p><p>John hooks his hands around Kanaya’s thighs, his tongue lolling around her clit. Kanaya moans, her hands grasping his hair as he buried his tongue in her depths. He laps and sucks, his ministrations making Kanaya squirm and moan. John presses his thumb against her clit, rubbing as he continued to lick at her folds. Kanaya’s hands grip his hair, panting as she felt her climax build and build until she came with a moan. She clenches her thighs around his head. </p><p>John’s hands dig into her legs, pulling himself free with a gasp. He wipes his mouth, rising to lean over Kanaya again. Their hands entwine He kisses her, pressing his body against her own. </p><p>But in a quick movement, Kanaya turns him over. John’s back hits the bed, with Kanaya kneeling over him. Her hands close over his cock, positioning herself above him. </p><p>Kanaya sighs as she lowers herself onto him, her hands pressing against the firm muscles of his stomach. John grips her thighs, biting his lip as he was enveloped in Kanaya’s warmth. She leans forward, rolling her hips against him at a slow, methodical pace. </p><p>John moves his own hips upwards, meeting Kanaya’s thrusts at a steady pace. He tries to thrust quicker, but Kanaya slams herself down. John yelps, gripping her thighs. Kanaya leans over him, her breasts swaying with every bounce. She kisses him, her lips going to his neck and nipping at his skin. </p><p>John moans Kanaya’s name, his hands traveling up to bring her waist down to his. With the added support, their cot creaked with every thrust and roll, growing in intensity. With a final thrust, John came. Kanaya drives herself down, clenching around him. She presses her face into his shoulder, biting down. She tastes his sweet blood mixed with sweat. John doesn’t yelp or scream, instead holding her close and panting as his orgasm subsides. </p><p>His head hits the cot, wiping his forehead of sweat. Kanaya hugs him, resting her head on his chest which rose and fell with every breath.</p><p>
  <span class="john">JOHN: that was........ really good.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: is that what it’s like with rose?</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: or, um, nevermind. forget i said that.</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: No To Both</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: I Usually Have To Be More Gentle With Her</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: I Admit I Have A More Intense Side</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: But This Is The First Time I Have Ever Been Able To Indulge In It</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Would</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Would You Ever Be Interested In Allowing Me To Indulge</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: In That Side Of Myself Again</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: That Is To Say Just Maybe A Few Other Small Times</span>
</p><p> </p><p>John sits up, shifting uncomfortably. He scratches the back of his head, looking away from her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="john">JOHN: well, um. maybe.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: a few times wouldn’t hurt too much i guess.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: just as long as it’s only between the two of us and no one else is around.</span><br/>
<span class="john">JOHN: so we hopefully don’t get ambushed by some rose or someone random like karkat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose meanwhile, could only stare at events as they unfolded, completely flabbergasted, betrayed, and slightly turned on. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="rose">ROSE: And I never brought it up because I knew I would be a hypocrite. </span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: But most of all, I knew you found comfort in John’s arms. </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Hmm</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: I Supposed This Is The Part Where You Say You Can Not Fault Me For Finding Love In Someone Else</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: ... Yes. I know I already betrayed your trust.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: ... I still love you, Kanaya, but I can’t deny the truth. </span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: If John makes you happy, then you should be with him.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: But... one other question.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: How the fuck can trolls get pregnant?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>